Between Friends
by novelwriter
Summary: What happens when Captain Archer and Commander Tucker like the same woman-can she come between two friends
1. The Discovery

Between Friends

By novelwriter

What could possibly come between friends???

Chapter One

The Enterprise was zooming through space. Captain Archer was in his chair monitoring the view screen. Just then Ensign Sato broke the silence. Looking at the Captain she said, "Sir, we are being hailed. Shall I put it through?"

"Go ahead Ensign." Archer said as he turned back to the view-screen. "My name is Captain Jonathan Archer of the Enterprise we are from Earth. How may my crew be of assistance?"

"Please help me! I am being held captive against my will." The voice said

Just then the transmission was cut off. Now Captain Archer was staring at a blank screen. Looking over at Ensign Sato he asked "Were you able to trace that transmission?'

"Yes, sir. It came from a Suliban ship that was patrolling the area."

"Travis, let's see if we can follow it. I want to know where it goes." Archer said to the helmsmen

Just then, Sub-Commander T'Pol raised an eyebrow at the Captain to show her displeasure for the new assignment that they were going on. Archer shot her a dirty look that said "Don't you ever undermine my authority in front of my crew again or Commander Tucker and I will throw you out of an airlock. If that doesn't work Lt. Reed will throw you in the Brig." T'Pol stood at attention even though it was common knowledge on the Enterprise that she hated being assigned to the ship.

Meanwhile in Engineering… 

Commander "Trip" Tucker was in his engineering office doing some paperwork that he knew Captain Archer would want to look at. Just then the COM link in Tucker's office beeped. Tucker walked over to the COM link.

"Tucker here."

"Trip, how are the reports coming?" Archer asked

"Fine Captain." Came the response.

"Good, cause we just got hailed by someone held captive and I want you on the away mission."

"Will do."

Archer wanted Trip on the mission with him just in case the individual was hurt and they had to carry the person back to the shuttlepod. The Captain knew that T'Pol could hold her own and if she had to she probably could lift the person they were guessing had numerous injuries. Archer did not want have to depend too much on T'Pol unless it was a matter of his life and death. Before he got the away team assembled he told Dr. Phlox to await someone with any kind of injuries. Captain Archer did not know why it was important to go on this mission but he figured as a human Captain getting a distress call from another human he should do anything in his power to help the person in question. Captain Archer did not want to put his crew at risk for this person they did not know but if aliens were hurting another human then he was going to intervene on the person's behalf.

Trip didn't even question the Captain. He just figured that his longtime friend must know what he was doing. He learned long ago to trust this man with his life-if there was anyone that he had to trust with it anyway. Trip straightened up some things but for the most part just kept his office in complete chaos since he was in a hurry anyway. He figured that Jon wasn't going to come down here right before the missions so he decided that he was pretty much safe for the meantime.

In Archer's ready room T'Pol spoke up. "Captain, why is this particular mission so important to you? Do you know who this person that we are going after is? If you do I think the rest of us including myself deserve some sort of explanation."

Captain Archer gave T'Pol a glare that told her she better not undermine his authority in front of the others otherwise than they will think it is okay. "Listen, T'Pol I don't know who sent the transmission. However, she is human and needs our help so that makes it part of my priority. Until I hear from the Admiral to do otherwise that will be our current project. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Captain." T'Pol said

Sub-Commander T'Pol turned and left the room. Once she was gone out of earshot Captain Archer sighed "Vulcans!" He knew that it would be hard having one on the first ship from Starfleet. It didn't help matters sometimes that his dad built the ship alongside his longtime colleague. He thought to himself _what would dad say if he knew I had a Vulcan on board? He must be rolling over in his grave._ He kept telling himself that if Trip weren't on board as the Chief Engineer he probably would go crazy by now. _Thank goodness I have Porthos he thought to himself otherwise I might get a little homesick._
    
    Captain Archer walked back from his ready room to his quarters. He was too tired right now and he did not exactly want to start a conversation-especially with his good friend Trip Tucker. Jon knew that Trip could talk your ear off if you let him. He decided what he needed most was a good night sleep and he was determined to have just that. He hoped that things would look better in the morning. If all else failed he knew that he could go to sickbay to see Dr. Phlox for something to help him sleep. Unfortunately, Dr. Phlox was a terminally happy Denobulan doctor who did not always understand humans.

Once inside his cabin the captain sighed for a moment. He thought, _whew that was close. I would have hated trying to explain myself now especially at this time of night. I don't know what I would do if this continues._ He decided not to over analyze it and just go with it. He knew that the Enterprise should be at their destination as soon as tomorrow and he had to admit that pleased him for some reason. Maybe it was because he was helping another human but he just didn't know or care right now because he was just concentrating on sleep. All he knew was that he definitely did not need a certain Vulcan telling him how to run his ship. _I am going to have to write her up for that little outburst and if she continues well…I don't want to think about that right now but if she and Tucker start fighting I may have to separate those two._

When Captain Archer walked onto the bridge the crew stood at attention and was about to salute him when all of a sudden he looks at them and says "Cut that out!" Sure, Captain Jonathan Archer was the first Starfleet Captain but he had never been much on formalities and perhaps that is why when everyone was off duty he allowed them to call him by his first name.

Just the thought of this sickened Sub-Commander T'Pol who was all business all the time. T'Pol was about to give him her world famous raised eyebrow. When Archer shot her a dirty look Commander Tucker almost burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter but it was Malcolm to beat Archer to the punch and looked over at Tucker.

"Captain, should I duck-tape the Commander's mouth shut?" asked Lt. Reed

"No, Lieutenant there will be no need for that." Captain Archer said as he tried to suppress a giggle. The Captain tried to picture that but decided against it.

"Travis, are we any closer today to the ship than we were yesterday?" Archer asked the helmsmen

"Sir, we can catch up to the ship in question by the end of the day." Travis said

"Thank you, Travis." Archer said 

Just then T'Pol spoke up. She looked over at the Captain as to request permission. He nodded his approval and she continued by saying "The ship is Suliban in nature and therefore it is my logical opinion that the Suliban have this person as a slave."

__

Oh great! The Suliban may be involved with this somehow and I don't exactly get along with them the Captain thought. This is not a good day to be Captain. I only hope that tomorrow is better and that the person in question isn't too badly when we get there. I certainly don't my science officer adding anymore of her Vulcan cynicism otherwise, I may have to take drastic measures. If I didn't know any better I would suspect she is jealous. Wait a minute-Vulcans don't get jealous. Do they? I really have to get to sleep before I start to lose my mind.
    
    When Captain Archer walked onto the bridge the next day he saw his faithful crew as well as the people that he now considered his friends. He looked around the bridge and then turned to face the helmsmen.

"Morning Travis. Are we any closer to that ship? I know I asked that yesterday but I thought there might have been some progress since yesterday at this time. I just want to get the person that is in that situation out of there before it gets any worse than it already is." Archer said.

"Morning Sir. We have made much progress and it looks good for today to try and get whoever this person is. Unfortunately, we don't know much more than that at this time. I will keep you posted on our current course." Travis said to the Captain in an almost overenthusiastic tone.

A short time later… 

Captain Archer's crew got to their destination. The others were not sure what they would find or what kind of condition the individual would be in. Lt. Reed and Commander Tucker decided that they should go with the Captain. From the outside the ship they found looked old and deserted. Once they were out of their shuttlepod and on the other ship they did not see anything too out of the ordinary. Just then, the Captain heard something but he wasn't sure what direction it was coming from.

"I heard something that sounded like a female voice. I just don't know where it is coming from. Do you two think we can lock on to the bio-sign?" Archer said

All of a sudden Tucker and Reed heard the same voice that their Captain had heard earlier. In a matter of minutes the three men approached the female prisoner. They saw that she was pretty well tied and bound so she couldn't move.

"Let's get you out of here. Once you are on Enterprise you should be safe." Archer said to the women

The Captain carried the woman back to the shuttle-pod. Once inside the shuttle the four humans prepared to get back to the Enterprise. Trip Tucker found himself stealing glances at the women-and the funny thing was that he didn't even know why. It wasn't long before they met up with the Enterprise and brought the human women they found to sickbay.

Dr. Phlox was looking terminally happy and the Captain thought it might have something to do with his new patient. The Denobulan Doctor had to admit that humans fascinated him. However, at this moment the only thing that he was concerned with was her well being. The Doctor was truly professional when he knew it was needed and right now was one of those instances where it was warrented.


	2. Revalatiions

"How is she Doctor?" Archer asked Phlox

"She shall be fine. I am going to keep her overnight for observation. You will get my report on her condition and her injuries-if there are any."

"Keep me advised." Archer said as he walked out of sickbay.

Just then Captain Archer ran into T'Pol in the corridor. He saw a look on her face that somewhat resembled disapproval. He had no idea why she was looking at him like that.

"I need to speak with you Captain-in private." She said

"Fine, walk with me to my ready-room then."

**A short time later in Captain Archer's ready-room**

"Care to tell me what is on your mind Sub-Commander?" asked the Captain

"I feel that you are letting your feelings for that woman cloud your judgement. Even Commander Tucker is acting irrational."

"What you call "irrational" T'Pol is called love. It is a very powerful human emotion. It can make you do things you wouldn't normally do. It is not wrong by any means to feel that way." Archer said

T'Pol looked up at the Captain. She figured that if she was going to live on an Earth vessel and interact with the humans on board she would have to understand something more about them. 

"Do you and Commander Tucker love her?"

"I don't know. I don't presume to know if anyone else has feelings for her. I don't see where that is any of your business. Do I make myself clear?"

**A short time later back in his quarters**

It was taking the Captain all of his strength not to pick a fight with T'Pol. If there was even a possibility that she could be even the slightest bit jealous about the women that was in sickbay then this whole situation amused him. Captain Archer paced his room. He had to admit that he was unsure if this whole situation would cause him problems with Starfleet. The only thing that seemed to be working for him was the fact that she was not under any obligation to follow Starfleet's fraternization policy-much less any of the other policies that were enforced.

"Hey Porthos, What would you say if I had a girlfriend?" Captain Archer asked his dog even though he knew that he was not going to get an answer from his Beagle.

Thank goodness Trip didn't hear me ask Porthos that question thought Captain Archer. Sure, Commander Tucker was his best friend but there were still some things that even Jonathan Archer didn't tell Trip Tucker and this was one of them. Captain Archer couldn't stop thinking about what T'Pol said to him about the possibility of the two of them liking their guest. He certainly wasn't sure if he was even joking. I must like her-why else would this bother me so much he thought out loud.

Captain Archer knew that before he was going to proceed with this he would have to ask the woman her age. He was hoping that he could just get it from the doctor when he made out his report to the captain. No such luck Archer thought. He had to admit that he was growing impatient by the minute but at the same time he knew there were not too many people that he could go to on the Enterprise. He knew that it wasn't polite to ask a woman her age. Truth was if it wasn't for Starfleet he could care less if she was in her late 20's. He wasn't positive on her age but she looked like she couldn't be too much older.

Just then, the chime to the captain''s quarters sounded. Captain Archer wondered who would bother him this late at night. 

"Who is it?" Captain Archer asked

"It's me, Trip."Commander Tucker said

Oh great! Jon thought. The one person that I do not exactly want to see now. I know he is my best friend but there are some things that should stay private he thought. Captain Archer knew that Trip would have a field day with this piece of information and he figured the minute Tucker knew about this it would only be a matter of time before the rest of the crew found out. Captain Archer had to admit that he wanted to tell the crew about this and not have them find out from the Chief Engineer on board the Enterprise. It wasn't that he didn't trust him-it was just a delicate matter that needed to be handled properly.

"Come in." Captain Archer said

"Captain we need to talk." Commander Tucker said but he was cut off by the captain.

"I know what you want to talk about. Is it that obvious?" The Captain stated.

"Well, I think T'Pol might suspect something is up. As for the others I am not sure how many of them have figured out that something is going on here." the Chief Engineer said to his friend.

Oh great! Now I have to deal with a Vulcan thought Captain Archer. Archer knew that the Chief Engineer was right. He was going to have to talk to his Vulcan Science Officer AGAIN. He was hoping that he could get it through her big, pointy Vulcan ears that it was none of her business.

"Thanks, Trip. Go get some rest now and that is an order." Captain Archer said to his friend.

Commander Tucker left the Captain's quarters. He had to admit that he felt a little better telling his friend and Captain what was going on. He tried to keep telling himself that this was not his fault and that he did the right thing. The only question was then why did he feel so lousy? He didn't even want to go there and he certainly wasn't sure who he could tell this to. He doubted that Lt. Reed would understand. As for the others, he just knew they wouldn't understand.

A short time later it came to him while he was in his quarters. The reason this whole situation bothered him was because HE had feelings for the same woman. Oh great he thought to himself. Now I can't tell the Captain or he might throw me out an airlock. Most of the time the Captain was reasonable but he figured this might not be one of those times. Trip Tucker knew that he had to tell his friend how he felt. The only question was how he going to tell Captain Archer that he too had feeling for their guest.

Meanwhile, in the guest quarters. Melanie had recently been released by the doctor. Now she was in her room resting from the tests that Dr. Plox ran on her. She was unaware of what was going on. It wasn't that she was stupid, it was just that she was unawre that any of the men on the ship even knew she existed. I know that the doctor said that the Captain and the Chief Engineer saved my life she thought to herself. Perhaps I should thank them both at some point she continued to ponder that idea. Definately, she continued in her mind because she knew that it would be rude not to.

Melanie didn't know what to do. She certainly wasn't sure who she could go to. She suspected that the Vulcan might be jealous. It just occurred to her that was an emotion. She wondered if it was still possible. There is no reason for their Science Officer to be jealous of me she thought to herself. Just then the buzzer to her door sounded.


	3. Confessions

Melanie was just trying to deal with the fact that she was nowhere near her home. Making matters a little worse was the fact she did not know if Commander Tucker really had feelings for her or was he just trying to flirt with her. Oh, great she thought, as she lies awake in bed. The way he was acting reminded her of a few guys that she knew on Earth.

I guess I could talk to Ensign Sato Melanie thought. She suspected that Sub-Commander T'Pol had observed Commander Tucker/s behavior. I just don't know what to do she thought.

Fortunately, the COM saved her. Although she had to admit that she was not sure it would be. She was surprised to hear a familiar voice on the other end.

"Hello?' Melanie asked

"This is Captain Jonathan Archer." 

"Sir, what can I do for you?" She asked

"I would like you to join me in my private dining area." Archer said

"I would be delighted." Melanie said

Melanie had no idea why the captain wanted to see her. However, she was shocked to just see the captain at the table.

"Melanie, thank you for joining me." Archer said

"Not a problem, captain." She said

"Oh, and stop with the formalities. My name is Jonathan."

"Thank you, Jonathan. It is a pleasure to be here. I wanted to say thank you for saving my life."

Captain Archer gave her a big smile. Melanie had to admit that it was a very attractive smile and that he was using it to melt her heart. At the same time, he knew that he was falling in love with her big blue eyes. What neither one knew was that the other one had feelings.

Captain Archer was unaware that his best friend had feelings for Melanie. All he knew was that he had to tell her how he felt before it was too late. He knew that it wouldn't be easy but he figured that he had been through much worse.

"Melanie, there is someone I would like you to meet. That is my dog Porthos." Jon said

They walked to his quarters. Melanie stood outside for a moment. Jonathan looked at Melanie and motioned her to follow him inside. She walked in after him. Melanie was speechless that she was alone with Jonathan. Melanie looked over at him because she was not sure if it was appropriate for her to be alone with him. She didn't care what anyone thought. Melanie didn't know what Jonathan had planned but something told her that she could trust him more than the Chief Engineer that was coming onto her. Jonathan told the room to go into privacy mode. When he did this Melanie started not to be able to think straight. She wasn't sure why this was but she figured it had something to do with the wonderful man next to her.

"Melanie, there is something I need to tell you. I love you."

"Oh Jonathan! I love you too."

Melanie threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. He looked at her. His eyes had the look of man who had passion and desire for his woman. Her eyes showed a look of love for her man. He held her close to him. He came closer to her his lips were practically touching hers. Finally, after what seemed like forever Jonathan kissed Melanie on the lips. She though she was dreaming the whole thing but she knew that since she could feel it that it wasn't a dream.

Jonathan got up and put some slow romantic music on. He walked back to Melanie. He had to admit that he had been dreaming of this moment since she came on the Enterprise.

"Would you care to dance?'

"I would love to."

They danced slowly for what seemed like ages. Melanie put her head against his chest since that was the only place she could reach. He planted a kiss on the top of her sandy blond curls. Melanie knew that she would have to go back to her quarters but part of her wanted to stay with Jonathan. She knew that was a hard decision but she also knew it would be in his best interest if she went back to cabin for now. They both knew that would be the right thing because they were only starting out with their relationship.

****

A little while later…

"I should leave now, Jonathan. I had a great time and we should do this again sometime."

"I am glad."

Melanie left Jonathan's room and went back to her room. She was hoping that she would not see anyone because then she might have to explain herself. She wasn't sure if anyone would buy into the fact that noting happened in the sense that they did not sleep together.


	4. Confrontations

"Who is it?" Melanie asked
    
    "It's me Commander Tucker. Can I come in?' he asked

"Sure." She said

"I brought you some Pecan Pie." Trip said with a smile

"Thanks, but I have never had pecan pie before." Melanie said

Trip Tucker almost dropped the plate when she said this. He thought that it was slightly strange that she never had Pecan Pie before. That was okay. He was just trying to be nice anyway.

They ate in silence. Melanie wondered if she offended the Chief Engineer. She sensed that he was a little uncomfortable around her. What she did not know was that Commander "Trip" Tucker liked her. It would be a matter of time before she knew how he felt about her. It was killing him inside because be wanted to kiss her. It never occurred to him that one of his best friends liked her too. The problem was that the person in question was Captain Jonathan Archer.

What the heck, Trip thought as he leaned in to kiss Melanie? She was too shocked to do anything. Trip was just hoping that his best friend wouldn't need him now. Melanie couldn't believe that he kissed her. He stopped and saw a look of shock and pleasure on her face. When she was on Earth she didn't have this many men fighting over her and that confused her. She was trying to hide the fact that her and the Captain were an item. She did not want to jeopardize Jon's career. She knew if Tucker found out he might want to kill Jon.

"I have to go now but I am sure that I will see you again." Trip said

"I don't doubt it Trip and thanks." Melanie said

"What for or do I have to ask?" Trip said

"I liked the pie and I liked your kiss." She said with a smile.

Melanie did not know what she was going to do. She wasn't sure whom she could go to. She didn't know many on the crew but she decided that she was not going to do anything and that she was just going to see how it worked out. She knew that if she tossed and turned she definitely wouldn't get any sleep. She thought _what is he trying to do to me._ Melanie sat up in her room. She knew that she was growing restless. She shook her head. She knew that unless she talked to Jon about this and got it out in the open she might not see any improvement. Melanie hated the fact that she was unable to sleep. In the beginning, she thought it was just because she was homesick. Melanie tried not to worry about it.

She thought that the others were catching on to how they felt about each other. A stolen glance here and a smiling face there. It was enough to make the Chief Engineer jealous. Speaking of jealous, she knew that she didn't want the armory officer jealous because he would have more of a reason to blow something up. She didn't want to hurt either man's feelings but she knew that they would both get hurt once it came out about her and the Captain.

Melanie liked Reed as a friend. She hoped that some of her optimistic personality would rub off on him. She knew that it was one thing to be professional at work but she had to wonder what he did to unwind. Then it came to her he might NEVER unwind. She decided not to worry about it. After all, he was what she liked to call a workaholic. She couldn't help it, there was just something about him that made her feel sorry for him. She was careful not to give him the wrong impression.

Meanwhile, Melanie hoped that Trip didn't find out about her and the Captain. She knew that someone was bound to catch on soon. They were being discrete about their relationship but she knew they couldn't be like this forever. She wondered if it would be a good idea for the Captain to tell his crew.

Things had been quiet aboard the Enterprise. Melanie would be able to hear a pin drop with this lack of noise. Just then she heard footsteps coming her way. She wondered who it might be. Commander Tucker stopped by. He walked in. Their eyes met. Melanie saw a familiar look in his blue eyes. She had seen that same look with Jon. It was a look of heated passion. He came close to her as if their bodies were touching. Trip leaned in and kissed her. It wasn't his usual kiss; this one had more of a meaning behind it. It never occurred to him how Jon would feel if he found out. He only cared about his feelings for Melanie. Trip and his best friend never had feelings for the same woman before. This time it was different and he knew that the two men would be in serious trouble if someone found out about how they felt about Melanie. He knew that their feelings wouldn't get them in trouble but if they fought over her than it could become a problem. The only way they could get around it was it her safety was an issue. 

Melanie wasn't sure she had the right to tell Commander Tucker or Lt. Reed about her and Jonathan. She figured that it would be best if it came from him. As it was now, she was not sure how to approach the man she loved with this kind of information. She wanted to let Reed and Tucker down easily but she knew that was almost impossible. She thought that the best way to do that might be for them to see her with Jonathan.

She knew that the Sub-Commander might feel that they were being inappropriate. Melanie had to admit that she did not know much about Vulcans so she thought T'Pol might be jealous. Melanie knew that the Sub-Commander was giving Melanie dirty looks when Captain Archer wasn't looking. Even the tone of her voice; made Melanie think that the Vulcan thought she was superior to her. She knew that she did not want to get on the Sub-Commander's bad side. She had to admit that she wasn't sure if the other woman had a bad side to begin with. Melanie remembered some of the other crew telling her that Vulcans were extremely strong.

The Sub-Commander saw Melanie. The minute she spotted Melanie she walked over to her. Melanie looked up at the other woman because she had no idea what T'Pol wanted to discuss with her. Melanie smiled at the other woman.

"What is it Sub-Commander?"

"There is something of a personal nature that I need to discuss with you."

"And what would that be?"

"Your relationship with Captain Archer."

"Do I detect a bit of jealousy on your part?"

"Jealousy is an emotion."

"So, what is the problem with my relationship with the Captain?"

"For starters he is much too old for you."

The fact that the Sub-Commander brought age into it made Melanie so mad. She never rubbed it in about her being so much younger than Captain Archer. Jonathan didn't even care too much. Melanie remembered another time when she asked him how he felt about that and he told her that it didn't matter to him because he loved her. This was early on in the relationship.

Melanie had to admit that she was kind of a little scared because she knew that if the Vulcan Science Officer got mad enough she might hurt Melanie. Melanie even thought that this past time she was going to get knocked on her butt. So she tried to avoid her like the plague. If worst came to worst, Melanie knew Jonathan would defend her honor if he had to.

It never occurred to her that in addition to the Captain two other men would like her. _This is getting a little to complex_ she thought to herself. She hoped that she was overreacting to this but she doubted it. She occasionally ran into the two men. Melanie knew that just like back home; there were still some men fighting over her. _I know that this happened before but that was back home_ she silently thought to herself _and not to mention it was a long time ago._ She had to admit that she never thought she would see the day where that would happen again. _I must be unworthy_ she thought to herself. She knew that if anyone heard her talking like that they would probably tell her that she was wrong and that she is a good person. She had no idea why she never had any good luck with males until now.

Just then, Melanie saw Sub-Commander T'Pol again. She had know idea what the Science Officer wanted to speak to her about this time. She had to admit that it might have something to do with what they discussed the last time Melanie saw the Sub-Commander. Only this time it looked as if Melanie might get attacked by the other woman in question.

"Can I help you Sub-Commander?"

"We didn't finish our discussion from the last time."

"What about that do you want to discuss with me?"

"I don't feel that it is in the Captain's best interest to have a relationship. He is supposed to focus on his duty to the ship."

"I am sure that he would tell you the same thing that I am about to. It is none of your business what he does in his off time. Also, he is entitled to a private life."

"You are not some girlfriend of his, you are just a slut, not to mention a bitch and tramp."

Just then T'Pol lunged forward trying to strangle Melanie. Instead, she ended up throwing her to the ground. T'Pol left but the noise from the fight alerted Commander Tucker and Lt. Reed to where Melanie was. Both men knew something happened but they were not sure what. Lt. Reed contacted the doctor while Commander Tucker contacted his best friend. No one knew that the Science Officer attacked Melanie. Captain Archer came running into sickbay. He looked at her on the bed.

"Does anyone know who did this?" Archer asked

"I am working on an investigation now, but I did bring her in with Commander Tucker so I wanted to know she would be alright before I left again." Reed said

"Captain, the Lieutenant and I found her so we thought we should stay here for a while until you got here." Tucker said

"Thanks, Trip." Archer said

The two younger men left the Captain alone with Melanie. _Melanie we will find this person who did this to you. I promise you that whoever did this is going to get a severe punishment._ He started to cry on her shoulder. He knew it wouldn't help her situation but he thought that it might make him feel a whole lot better. The Captain knew that he needed some rest but he felt guilty at the thought of leaving her by herself in here. The Captain knew that Phlox was a capable doctor but he knew that he would feel better if he could stay with her that way if the person who hurt her before came back he could protect her. The Captain kept blaming himself for not being there earlier when she needed him more than anything in the world. He was thankful however that Reed and Tucker got to her before it wss way too late.

Captain Jonathan Archer couldn't sleep knowing that someone did this to Melanie. He had no idea who would do this to her. He knew that the Sub-Commander didn't like her but he didn't think much of it. All he knew was that the Vulcan didn't get along with many people. It never occurred to him that it might be one of his own staff. He kept telling himself that the priority here was to find who did this and punish them severely for their actions. Captain Archer was finding it hard to sleep as a result of what happened to Melanie. He decided to pull out all the stops and ask anyone who might know what happened to her.

Even though both Commander Tucker and Lieutenant Reed both liked Melanie they decided to keep there mouth shut. Neither man knew how the other one felt about Melanie. Right now they were more concerned with the well being of the Captain because he had been taking this pretty hard. When the Captain was done with his shift he would visit Melanie and then he would retire to his quarter for the night. The Captain wanted to spend all his free time with her but he knew that was unrealistic. The Captain did have his own suspicion on this matter because he remembered how T'Pol acted when Melanie was around. Jon knew that he couldn't prove it right now but he figured once the doctor helped her. The tests might confirm what he thought. He knew that if he ever saw his Science Officer any time soon he would want to wring her neck for what she did.

"Well, I now have a better idea to the injuries involved Captain."

"What is it?"

"I found some finger prints on Melanie. I have to admit there were a few pairs. As you already know two of them belong to Lt. Reed and Commander Tucker because they brought her here. The third set is from Sub-Commander T'Pol because her prints were in a different area."

That was all the Captain needed for a confirmation of what happened now he was going to chew her but out for what she did. Even if she didn't like the other woman it was still unprofessional. He walked in the direction of the Sub-Commander's room. It was taking all his strength to restrain himself from hurting her for what she did. He had to admit he was furious and he wasn't sure that was going to go away any time soon.


	5. Between Friends

Melanie was just trying to deal with the fact that she was nowhere near her home. Making matters a little worse was the fact she did not know if Commander Tucker really had feelings for her or was he just trying to flirt with her. Oh, great she thought, as she lies awake in bed. The way he was acting reminded her of a few guys that she knew on Earth.

I guess I could talk to Ensign Sato Melanie thought. She suspected that Sub-Commander T'Pol had observed Commander Tucker/s behavior. I just don't know what to do she thought.

Fortunately, the COM saved her. Although she had to admit that she was not sure it would be. She was surprised to hear a familiar voice on the other end.

"Hello?' Melanie asked

"This is Captain Jonathan Archer." 

"Sir, what can I do for you?" She asked

"I would like you to join me in my private dining area." Archer said

"I would be delighted." Melanie said

Melanie had no idea why the captain wanted to see her. However, she was shocked to just see the captain at the table.

"Melanie, thank you for joining me." Archer said

"Not a problem, captain." She said

"Oh, and stop with the formalities. My name is Jonathan."

"Thank you, Jonathan. It is a pleasure to be here. I wanted to say thank you for saving my life."

Captain Archer gave her a big smile. Melanie had to admit that it was a very attractive smile and that he was using it to melt her heart. At the same time, he knew that he was falling in love with her big blue eyes. What neither one knew was that the other one had feelings.

Captain Archer was unaware that his best friend had feelings for Melanie. All he knew was that he had to tell her how he felt before it was too late. He knew that it wouldn't be easy but he figured that he had been through much worse.

"Melanie, there is someone I would like you to meet. That is my dog Porthos." Jon said

They walked to his quarters. Melanie stood outside for a moment. Jonathan looked at Melanie and motioned her to follow him inside. She walked in after him. Melanie was speechless that she was alone with Jonathan. Melanie looked over at him because she was not sure if it was appropriate for her to be alone with him. She didn't care what anyone thought. Melanie didn't know what Jonathan had planned but something told her that she could trust him more than the Chief Engineer that was coming onto her. Jonathan told the room to go into privacy mode. When he did this Melanie started not to be able to think straight. She wasn't sure why this was but she figured it had something to do with the wonderful man next to her.

"Melanie, there is something I need to tell you. I love you."

"Oh Jonathan! I love you too."

Melanie threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. He looked at her. His eyes had the look of man who had passion and desire for his woman. Her eyes showed a look of love for her man. He held her close to him. He came closer to her his lips were practically touching hers. Finally, after what seemed like forever Jonathan kissed Melanie on the lips. She though she was dreaming the whole thing but she knew that since she could feel it that it wasn't a dream.

Jonathan got up and put some slow romantic music on. He walked back to Melanie. He had to admit that he had been dreaming of this moment since she came on the Enterprise.

"Would you care to dance?'

"I would love to."

They danced slowly for what seemed like ages. Melanie put her head against his chest since that was the only place she could reach. He planted a kiss on the top of her sandy blond curls. Melanie knew that she would have to go back to her quarters but part of her wanted to stay with Jonathan. She knew that was a hard decision but she also knew it would be in his best interest if she went back to cabin for now. They both knew that would be the right thing because they were only starting out with their relationship.

****

A little while later…

"I should leave now, Jonathan. I had a great time and we should do this again sometime."

"I am glad."

Melanie left Jonathan's room and went back to her room. She was hoping that she would not see anyone because then she might have to explain herself. She wasn't sure if anyone would buy into the fact that noting happened. They did not sleep together. She knew that it would be hard to keep their relationship secret. She knew that it would only be a matter of time before they would have to tell the others. If anything she wanted to do that when they were together after all, they were his crew.

It had been a few days since she first came aboard the Enterprise. Melanie knew that some of the crew might suspect that the Chief Engineer and the Captain liked her. She had to admit that she didn't care what anyone said. She constantly got strange looks from the crew when she walked by. Melanie hoped that the Captain was having better luck.

Melanie hoped that she would be able to talk to someone about what was going on. She knew that there had to be someone to talk to. She decided to try to talk to Ensign Sato who she befriended earlier. Melanie thought that if there was anyone she could trust it would be that woman. Melanie wasn't worried about her situation after all she kept telling herself that any woman would want to be in her situation.

She had been in this kind of situation before. The last time this happened she was in high school and even back then she wasn't sure that it really had happened. She never knew if that kind of thing happened often. She had to try and get this off her mind. She decided that would be the best way to go about the situation at hand.

Just then she heard a familiar Southern drawl. Oh great she thought I wonder what Commander Tucker wants. It had been a day that passed when he saw her then. She was siting at a table in the mess hall. He decided to approach her.

"Want me to show ya the warp core engines, Darlin?" he asked

She looked at him. She wasn't sure if she should be flattered or appauled. She had heard other come on lines but this was a new one. She hoped someone would save her and get her out of this mess.

Just then, she saw Lt. Reed. As she saw him she mentally breathed a sight of relief. Thank goodness for small miracles she thought.

"Hello, Commander." Lt. Reed said

"Hi, Malcom." Trip said

"Hello, Melanie." Lt. Reed said

"Hello, Malcom." Melanie said with a smile.

Lt. Reed did not notice Melanie's smiling face. She definately doesn't like me that way he thought to himself. She would be better served by the Chief Engineer or the Captain. He shook his head.

"I have to get the cobwebs ou of my head. Why am I thinking of her?" he said to no one in particular.

"Oh, bloody hell!" Malcom screamed

He walked to his cabin. I need a cold shower and then sleep. He hoped that he would not run into anyone that he knew. He kept telling himself that the reason he wasn't his meticulous self was because of the lack of sleep even though he knew that was a lie. He kept denying the fact he too liked Melanie. Good grief...he thought. This was not turning out to be a good day the armory officer thought. He thought to himself that Melanie was just being nice.

Melanie couldn't sleep so she decided to go to the mess hall to get something to eat. She was not sure why. Melanie decided to see if they had cheesecake. She sat down at a table once she found it. I don't know when I will be able to sleep again. She wondered if there was anything that was wrong with her. She had to admit that being on Enterprise made her miss her home. She realized that she was lucky because at least most of the crew on the ship were from Earth. It ocurred to her that there might be someone else that missed home too and would be willing to talk to her.

She kept replaying the events of the day in her mind. She had to admit that now Malcom was acting strange too. She had to admit though what was normal for the armory officer. She even noticed that Commander Tucker was avoiding her on purpose. She wondered if he knew what was going on between her and the captain. She thought to herself it was bad enough being between the Chief Engineer and the Captain but now the Armory Officer was involved too. I might need a cold shower she told her self. Yeah, you know that you want to share the shower with Jon. While she liked that thought she told herself to stop it. She mentally kicked herself-What do you think he would say if he knew that? He might like it she thought to herself. She tried not to think of it. All she knew was that it sounded good. She didn't understand why she was having these kind of sexual thoughts about these men. She thought that maybe Dr. Plox might be able to help her with some good sound advice. She only wanted to go to him as a last resort.

A day later Melanie saw Ensign Sato when she got off from work. She was siting at a table in the mess hall. She walked over to the younger woman.

"Hello, is this seat taken?" Melanie asked

"No, you can sit there." Hoshi said

"Thanks." Melanie said

"Listen, I was hoping that I could talk to you for a minute privately. Do you have any time?" Melanie asked

Ensign Sato looked at the other woman siting across from her. She saw the serious look on Melanie's face. She lowered her voice when she spoke again.

"Melanie, don't look now but I think your problem is coming over here."

Oh great did she say what I think she said? That could only mean the guys are behind me. I am not going to turn around and look them in the eye and hopefully they will just walk past me. Oh, that is just great Jon, Trip and Malcom. What am I going to do now? I could hande one of them-and maybe two but all three, this is something totally different.

I have to get to the bottom of this. I can't have members of my crew attacking our guests. That is just not acceptable. Captain Archer was trying to restrain himself from doing something he might regret. He approached T'Pol quarters and rang her buzzer.

"Who is it?"

"The Captain."

She walked over and let him in. She could tell by the look on his face that he was hiding his anger. She had no idea why he was there.

"What is your problem, sir?"

"Did you attack Melanie?"

"Yes."

Captain Archer turned and left her quarter. He realized that he might have to get the rest of what happened from Melanie. He had no idea why T'Pol would do something like this.

****

A Short Time Later…

Captain Archer decided to speak with Melanie. I don't think I will ever understand Vulcans…He thought of how non-threatening Melanie is. Why did T'Pol do it anyway? I better ask Melanie before I jump to any conclusions. He thought she might be able to shed some light on the subject. It did not take him long to find her.

"Hi, Melanie."

"HI."

"Can I ask you why T'Pol attacked you?"

"Yes. I think it has something to do with how we feel about each other. Also, I think you should tell Reed and Tucker about us."

"Why? Is there something wrong?"

"Both men are interested in me."

A look of shock crossed the captain's face. He realized that se was right and that he was going to have to tell each of them about his relationship with her.

The Next Day… 

"Trip, can I see you for a second?"

"Sure thing, Captain."

"There is something I need to tell you. I am in a relationship with Melanie."

"What?"

"You heard me right, Commander."

Just then, something in the younger man snapped. He lunged forward and tried to attack the Captain. Melanie burst into the room with Lt. Reed behind her. She saw the Captain on the floor and made a beeline for him. Reed got to Tucker and tried to restrain him.

"Lt. Reed, there is something you should know."

"Save it! I know about you and Captain Archer. He wasn't as discrete as he should have been."

Melanie was shocked by what she was hearing. Could this be true? She had been so careful. How could Reed say such untrue statements about the man she loved. She decided to go see Jon in sickbay.

"Hi, doctor. How is he?"

"Hello, Melanie. The Captain should be fine."

"Should be?'

"Yes, he received quite a beating."

"I saw pretty much the whole thing."

"Are you okay?"

"Mentally or physically/"

"Both."

"A little shocked but fine. Why do you ask?"

"Word has it there is a rumor about you and Captain Archer."

"That would be a valid assessment, as well as the truth. However, I don't see where that is any of your business."

"Anything that effects the health of anyone on Enterprise is my concern."

"I am sorry."

"Not a problem."

"Thank you for your help."

Melanie slouched outside the sickbay doors. Why did this have to happen to him. I mean I know the doctor says that he is going to be fine but I can't help to think that someone or more than one someone doesn't want us together. I am going to stick by him through this whole thing. I can't believe what I saw with my own eyes. I can't believe that Commander Tucker attacked the captain. And I am the cause of all of this. It had never occured to her that Reed and Tucker might also have feelings for her and might battle it out as well.


	6. Q&A: Questions and Answers

I must find out what is going on Melanie thought to herself. I just wish I knew whom I could go to with this kind of a problem. No, the most important thing is that Jonathan is all right after being attacked. Wait a minute, Malcolm was with me when I found the Captain. The only question in my mind is why would Commander Tucker attack his Captain and best friend? Maybe, I should talk to Hoshi about this since we have become close since my arrival.

A Short time later

"Hi, Hoshi, can I sit down?"

"Sure, Melanie. So how is the Captain?"

"Dr. Phlox assures me that he will be fine."

"Does Lt. Reed have any idea who attacked the Captain?"

"You won't believe this but it was Commander Tucker."

"You're right, I don't believe you!"

"Do you have any idea why?"

"All I know is that a certain Commander and a certain Lieutenant have feelings for a certain passenger as well. I can't tell you how long this has been going on but if you ask me I would guess since you got on Enterprise."

"Thanks for the help."

It took a while for Melanie to get what her ears had heard. Trip beat up his best friend because he too liked her. Making matters worse was the fact that she found out that Lt. Reed liked her. Maybe it is not such a bad thing after all she mused to herself. She wasn't even sure that it mattered, much less should she tell the Captain about what was going on and who was responsible for his injuries. I want answers Melanie thought to herself. I guess the only place I can go to get them is to see Commander Tucker. After all, he is responsible for what happened to his best friend.

A few minutes later she found herself in front of Tucker's quarters. She had to keep her mind focused at the task ahead of her. She rang the chime, just then she heard a male voice on the other side call back "I am coming. Hold on a sec, Darlin'!"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure, How is the Cap'n?"

"He is going to be fine. No thanks to you. What the hell were you thinking? No, wait a minute I take it back you weren't thinking!"

"Hey! Don't get knotted up like a pretzel."

"So, why did you do it?"

"I did it for us. Can you blame me for wanting the two of us together since the first time I saw you?"

"Are you also aware that a certain Armory officer likes me?"

"What! Malcolm likes you? And here I thought he only liked Vulcans."

"Goodnight, Commander."

"Night, Melanie."


End file.
